Disfraz
by MissLouder
Summary: Muchos creían que Dino Cavallone era débil, y a Kyoya le causaba gracia cuan equivocados estaban. Cap!365/Oneshot/D18


Dedicado a _K. Rivan,_

como un regalo para nueva lectura de año nuevo y, porque cada inicio juntas es un alivio para el alma.

* * *

 _ **N** otas:_ Basado en el capítulo 365 del manga.

* * *

 _[ **D** ino x **H** ibari]_

 _»Difraz._

 _._

 _._

 **K** yoya siempre fue hombre de territorial porte y fronteras estrechas. No permitía que nadie tocara lo que era suyo ni un olfateo de distancia ni se admiraba ni se prestaba. Quizás tenía un gusto por las cosas sustancialmente libres, a pesar que odiaba sentirse enjaulado; prefería _poseer_ a que lo _poseyeran_.

Y Cavallone, era uno de esos pretéritos que le calaba el interior.

Alguien tan asquerosamente enjaulado por el oficio, atractivo desde la cuna, atildado con porte y elegancia siempre eran los requisitos numéricos para llamar a herbívoros con la idea absurda de poder estar próximo a él. Su poder atraía, su belleza también y, esas dos sencillas consideraciones, le hacía hervir las venas. Cavallone le pertenecía. Nunca tuvo ese tipo de caridades, con Dino mucho menos.

Desde el día que ese caballo desbocado se autoproclamó como su tutor, fue similar a declararse una propia cadena perpetua, sin derecho a libertad condicional; jurando solemnemente que siempre bebería del caudal de esa sed de pelea que tenía abarrotado y nunca era saciado. Ya no le era suficiente aplastar simples hormigas, no cuando después de Mukuro, alguien más podía ponerlo de rodillas con el sabor de la sangre deshaciéndose en sus labios.

La diferencia cobró peso el día que Dino transformó su odio e ira en diversión. Le despertó todas las emociones a una misma sinfonía hasta parecer el vómito de una orquesta fallida en sus combates, llegando el punto de dejarle los pulmones ardiendo como si aspirara fuego.

Le aplastaba, literalmente como preferentemente, lo hacía. Muy contrario con el ilusionista porque ellos se daban pelea, estaban a la par, el filo era el mismo. Sin embargo, con Dino era diferente, totalmente. Eso era lo que coadyuvaba para los poros de su piel, un deseo pernicioso cubierto del mejor desafío. Y aunque era una balanza que poco le importaba, su ojo de águila se afilaba con el que le diera menos vía para morder y, sólo alguien poseedor de habilidades incautas con el látigo, se llevó el premio merecedor.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —juraba.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —Y el maldito sonreía.

Si bien Hibari derrotó a Daisy, humilló a Adheile y destruyó a Gola mosca, seres con poderes clasificados en lo extraordinario, ¿cómo podía existir alguien que aplicaba las tres terminaciones anteriormente dichas con él? Y eso era algo que, por insultante que fuera, le le prendía en lava la piel por la euforia de la pelea.

Alguien con el que podía luchar sin contenerse, liberarse de las cadenas y dejarse ir con toda su aura asesina y ser aplacado por uno mayor. ¿Cómo un don que no fue capaz de hacerle frente a Daisy, tuvo la osadía de ganarle a quien lo había hecho?, era algo que se anexaba a esa lista de los misterios del universo que tan poco le valían. Porque no tenía que negar que existían ciertas limitantes en el perímetro, al ver como metieron a una caballeriza a ese Haneuma.

No lo toleró, sólo él tenía el derecho de hacerlo, era su deber triturarle las costillas, arrancarle la piel y devorarle completamente. Dino sólo podía luchar con él y revolcarse en su propia sangre hasta que se ahogara. Nadie más. Y hasta esa fecha, cabía mencionar, que aún no lo había logrado. No por completo, y menos como él quería.

Se apilaban demasiadas cosas que detestaba de ese infeliz que podía listar en las cinco mejores de cosas que lo cabreaban, y en el liderando todas sus aversiones estaban los momentos en el desgraciado lo dejaba a un lado. Eso era un punto donde su paciencia se vertía en un dial roto y él arremetía como una leona enfurecida, rasgando cualquier víctima que se atreviera a cruzarse entre sus colmillos.

Esa sensación quedó grabada en su memoria cuando en la ceremonia del Vongola Décimo, prefirió estar con Superbi Squalo que ir por él. Esa vez desconoció que ellos discutían la situación que él ya estaba al tanto, provocando que minuto a minuto, sintiera su autocontrol soltarse de las pocas hebras que tenía, al advertir como se confundían entre la formación de árboles que hacían fila a los alrededores. Ese día, decidió que lo iba a apalear tanto que nadie iba a reconocer ni sus huesos.

Eso fue claro antes que la sabandija inútil versión 2.0 de Emma lo terminara estrellando contra el piso, destruyendo más que su anillo; su orgullo. La humillación, la rabia, la irritación se mezclaron como ácido en su cerebro, en un vendaval de pura cólera que lo estaba enloqueciendo palmo a palmo, centígrado a centígrado.

Esperar no era lo suyo y ¿encerrarse en una mansión? Jamás. Estuvo a punto de destruir hasta el último bloque, sino fuera porque Dino fue más rápido, anticipándose a su furia para atenazarle los dedos en los hombros y clavarlo al sofá de la habitación donde lo recluyeron.

—¡Kyoya! —lo llamó dentro de su tormenta.

Él apenas diferenció una silaba de otra, sólo lo miró y con la sangre deslizándose por su frente igual que su orgullo herido, a tal punto de despertarle el amargo ácido de unas lágrimas que ni muerto dejaría salir, atinó a decir:

—Acaba conmigo —Ya no era «no me toques», no, ese término tan poco lingüístico no alcanzaba la definición que ahora quería en ese segundo en su vida—. Destrózame.

La sorpresa materializada en Dino le prensó el aire en los pulmones por la agonía y decepción, hasta ver la sonrisa de entendimiento que le haría frente a la tempestad que inflamaba sus nubes. Necesitaba sentir otra abolición en su cuerpo o de lo contrario sería capaz de acabar con cada bloque de esa mansión.

Dino lo tomó en el sofá, lo domó como siempre lo hacía, despertándole la ansiedad de una lucha en otro tablero. Terminaron envueltos en pieles aderezadas con sal y sudor, embistiéndose sin piedad.

«Destrózame»

Sus uñas trazaron líneas tintadas de ese hermoso carmesí, sobre un mapa dorado esculpido en la espalda de Cavallone. El choque que éste estampó sobre su cuerpo fueron controlando la marea de olas irreverentes y viento avasallador. No le importó que su voz saliera a escalas que las gruesas paredes obstruyeron, todos estaban muy concentrados en restaurar los anillos, muy diferente a él que sólo quería restaurar su orgullo.

Lo obligó a besarlo hasta romperle el labio, darle intensidad a sus hematomas, mezclar su sangre y pensar que no subsistía nada más hermoso que su color escarlata representando sus dolores. Por todo lo que ha ido mal, han tenido que soportar todo juntos. Ellos nunca se han dado las gracias mutuamente de manera explícita por la presencia constante, ya que tener que agradecer una existencia sólo crea aristas que se difuminan con el orgullo. Para los pequeños favores o gestos reflexivos, mucho menos. Eso indicaba deuda, favores a la deriva, y Hibari detestaba pensar en cabos sueltos.

—Ven aquí, mi pequeña ave —le dijo Cavallone, sintiendo su interior contraerse a causa del pomposo miembro que ahora se deslizaba sobre su interior como un violinista frustrado.

A Kyoya no se le daba ser dócil ni obediente pero en las ocasiones que Dino le decía eso era porque sus alas estaban rotas y, él como buen maestro, las curaba para prepararlo al siguiente vuelo. No por nada se refirió a él como el ave en un nido el momento lo conoció.

Esa tarde se besaron con tanta dulzura que sintió sus piernas derretirse como mantequilla, mezclando cada mimo con trazos que tomaron formas inconexas sobre su mejilla humedecidas por tantas suciedades, que borraron el dolor para mezclarlo con dulzor.

—Ya, ya —susurraba como si él fuera un mocoso y eso le había despertado de nuevo las ansias asesinas. Odiaba que lo tratara como un nivel bajo, como si lo clasificara como inferior—. Escúchame, Kyoya —Transformó su dulzura en ferocidad, el instante que intentó asestarle un puñetazo. Y ahora le tiraba del cabello, obligándolo a mirarlo—. Cálmate y óyeme. No tienes que quedarte aquí pero si deseas recuperar tu anillo, deberás hacerlo —enfatizó, afilando el oro de sus ojos que Hibari sintió deseo de sacarlos con un tenedor—. Después, vas a salir de aquí, buscarás a esa familia y... —Tomó una pausa para respirar hondo, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera cansado. Luego, sonrió torcidamente para finalizarle—... Y ya sabes lo demás.

Kyoya no respondió, no tenía qué decir porque aunque su mente estaba nublada, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Pero que Dino se lo recordara, lo subrayara con cincel, lo empujó a colocarle una mano detrás de la nuca y empujarlo a su boca. Apretarlo con las rodillas y no dejarle ir.

« Eres mío, mío y de nadie más »

—Haneuma. —mencionó sobre aquella boca, aspirando el olor a tabaco y corrupción, como era el aura de ese sujeto.

—Como sé que no seguirás a Tsuna —apuntó con gesto serio—. En Namimori estará un helicóptero esperándote, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

—Lo único que quiero de ti, es tu vida.

Dino esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Esa ya te pertenece.

Él sinceramente no sabía cómo era el engranaje, atornillador o lo que sea, para que ese italiano fuera capaz de manejarle hasta el punto de minimizarlo a un herbívoro, y cederle todos los caprichos aun a costas de ganarse unos cuantos límites. Ellos eran como una combinación que sólo se veía sobre sus cabezas. Una nube soltando tormentas y un cielo que se lo permitía más en vigilancia se mantenía.

Un par de horas después, abandonó la habitación Nanimori a resolver sus propios asuntos, después de recibir el Vongola Gear y largarse de ese maldito lugar al cual juró que no regresaría. Obviamente se llevó al Haneuma con él, no se las dejaría tan fácil.

Ese día no se despegaron de las sábanas, hasta que creyó que estaba completamente libre de toda mierda contaminándolo. No podía negar que el sabor purasangre de Cavallone le encantaba y eso sólo lo entendió después de viajar al futuro, al enterarse de los nudos que los enredaron a ese sujeto. Más, con esa nota dejada por su yo del futuro diciéndole: _«Él te pertenece, desde el inicio de todo. No dejes que otro lo tome o te morderé hasta la muerte»_ , una amenaza para sí mismo y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Marcas y pertenencias, sí, mejores palabras no podían encajar mejor con él. Ahora veía a ese idiota como una pieza en su vida que aparte de su deseo de masticarlo, surgió la deuda de protegerlo y volverlo a golpear si veía insectos revoloteando alrededor de él. Tal y como fue en la batalla de los representantes cuando Dino se dejó engatusar por las cartas del plan de ese bebé. Él prefería que siguiera con su rol de supuesto jefe de la familia Cavallone, porque luchaba con las garras lustradas de determinación.

Ahora, con ese disfraz de buen profesor, lucía como una abeja más del panal de sabandijas. Hibari detestaba a los herbívoros, los odiaba y, por supuesto, los aplastaba como sociedad sociópata adicto a las peleas. Y en su cuadrilátero de personas que debía apalear, estaban aquellos carnívoros que se hacían pasar por herbívoros.

No sabía porque le molestaba tanto ver a ese italiano en el afán de mezclarse entre ovejas; era un depredador. Pensaba que todo era una hipocresía, y deseó con ahínco voraz romperlo. Quitarle el disfraz de bobalicón a ese maldito bronco que aparentaba ser idiota. Y puede que lo fuera, justo si se ajustaba a conveniencia. Porque el desgraciado tenía habilidad, tenía poder y lo sabía él de primera mano. Esa saña que tenía con el látigo no le dejaba grietas con el que él podía abrir agujeros, no le dejaba montarse en su espalda y arrearlo como el caballo infeliz que era.

Aun recordaba su primer encuentro, portando una apariencia enclenque, herbívora..., una presa sencilla de cazar; todo una fachada que ocultaba su naturaleza. Y en el segundo que intentó morderlo hasta la muerte, sus colmillos ni siquiera lo rozaron.

Cavallone sin duda era un completo Haneuma.

Sólo pocos sabían la estirpe del bajo mundo y los colmillos que éste ocultaba bajo las pezuñas y, Hibari quien era participe de la ferocidad de aquella fuerza flexible, no pudo sentirse más conforme con ese «tutor».

En un principio creyó que sólo era un fanfarrón, una boca grande que no igualaba su fuerza, y esa vez ocurrió todo lo contrario. Ese día su carne se convirtió en brasas ardientes por el motivo de descubrir la fuerza que lo armaba. Lo peor vino a su orgullo al percatarse que estaba conteniéndose. Kyoya no era estúpido, y se impacientó de ver sólo un atisbo de margen. Así que con el anillo de Vongola colgando de su cuello, fue capaz de chantajearlo para que no se contuviera, que le abriera flores de hematomas y le abriera la piel en tiras.

Ese era su Haneuma, no aquel herbívoro luciendo un par de lentes, siendo la atención de incluso el género masculino. No sabía si categorizarse como el único que había presenciado la deformación de la sonrisa encantadora, esa misma que abría caudales de gritos irritantes por parte de herbívoras, hasta mancillarse a una de curvas arrogantes.

Recordarlo lo excitaba.

Esa astucia de arrancarse la lana del rostro y exteriorizarse, como el animal que le despellejaba la carne en pedazos. Por ese motivo, al verlo rodeado de un cúmulo de mocosas sonriendo las venas de la sien se le prensaron en una reacción instintiva.

Demostraría que ese italiano de apariencia sofisticada, labios aterciopelados, ojos color café e hilos dorados colgando de su cabeza; no era el príncipe que aparentaba ser.

Se abalanzó sobre él blandiendo sus tonfas, con el aire instintivo de muerte que espantó a las estudiantes al santiamén que Dino detuvo su ataque con el portapapeles. Sí, el _portapapeles_.

—Kyoya —dijo, y detectó un susurro de regocijo en su voz, serena y resonante—. No deberías atacar a tus maestros, va en contra del reglamento.

Si podía luchar así, significaba que Romario estaba cerca. Una perfecta ocasión.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —siseó como un animal hambriento y las estudiantes corrían asustadas gritando «Alguien detenga a Hibari».

—¿No sé supone que esperarías hasta la batalla de los representantes? —La fuerza que ejerció en la tabla de metal, chirrió contra el filo de la tonfa.

—Yo pelearé cuando se me plazca.

—Vaya, vaya —Dino sonrió y tras el cristal que cubría la miel de su iris, un brillo centelló—. ¿No dijiste que te uniste al equipo de Fon por mí?, si peleamos ahora nos descalificarán y no te aplastaré en venganza por los relojes que rompiste de mi equipo.

—Eso dijiste la última vez —Se había emocionado al notar que aparecía _aquella_ mirada—. ¿Ya decidiste no huir?

—No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Maldita sea, esa era la mirada que quería ver y las estudiantes se petrificaron en su puesto al presenciarla. No contuvo la jubilosa sonrisa de victoria.

Al rato, Dino lo sorprendió en una de sus rondas y arrastró hasta la oficina del comité disciplinario para arrinconarlo contra la pared, desgastándole los labios. Otra pelea del cual no se quejó de los resultados, porque tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo era un terreno que ni Tsunayoshi podía domar.

No se conformó con ello, y lo obligó a quedarse esa noche con él para asegurarse que el bebé no le diera más trabajos inútiles.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Dino recorriéndole el cuello con los labios—. Estás gruñendo más de lo normal.

Acostados en el futón, Hibari permaneció con el rostro hundido en sus brazos cruzados. La sensación seguía esparciéndose por su piel, llegando hasta sus muslos y sentir como los arañaba lentamente, en el deseo de amplificar el dulzor con algo de dolor.

—Detesto que seas parte de ese grupo. —reveló—. Que te ligues con esos herbívoros y ellos piensen que tú también lo eres.

Dino sonrió, levantándose para regresar a su cuello. El brillo recortado de la vela parpadeante dibujó líneas profundas en su cuerpo desnudo, marcando unas, eliminando otras.

—Quizás lo sea. —susurró con su piel, besándola, lamiendo hasta descender al hombro.

Hibari giró su mirada metálica para enfrentarlo y lo empujó con fuerza lejos de él.

—No fue un reto para mí aplastar sus relojes —apuntó, furioso, masticando las palabras—. Pero al tuyo ni siquiera me he acercado. —Extendió la mano, sentándose sobre el vientre de su presa y ésta giró rápidamente, látigo en mano, para envolverle la muñeca—. Te detesto. —soltó, tensándose contra el cuerpo que le quemaba—. Odio que finjas que eres débil —se calló, no iba a manchar su orgullo contándole las derrotas a manos de su látigo, y si ese jefe era capaz de someterlo, a él, el guardián más fuerte, ¿en qué lugar lo pondría?

Dino lo soltó. Le corrió el cabello de los ojos y se incorporó para besarle el sudor de su reciente pelea.

—Así es el mundo de la mafia, Kyoya. Un nido de falsedad. —dijo—. Con una mano saludas, y con la otra —Sus dedos barrieron el hueco entre los pectorales, nadando entre la humedad—, puedes apuñalar.

Se mantuvieron la mirada, firme, desafiante y al cabo de unos segundos, el italiano volvió a sonreír. En ese momento, justo en el instante que iban a volver a besarse; el reloj y más tarde, el teléfono abandonado junto al amasijo de su ropa, empezó a sonar con repiqueo insistente.

Una nueva pelea se anunció, y las alertas eran de todo evidente. Antes que Cavallone estirara el brazo, tan siquiera mover un músculo, sostuvo con velocidad versada sus tonfas y situarlas bajo la garganta.

—No irás —advirtió, mientras el reloj de ambos se unían al escándalo.

—Kyoya... —Una gota de sudor le bajó por la mejilla, y mucho más allá, el móvil seguía sonando.

—Si quieres pelear lo vas a hacer conmigo.

Dino tragó saliva. Tener a Kyoya desnudo sobre su cuerpo, era esa clase de lotería que se repetía cada cien vidas. Miró su móvil y sonrió.

«Lo siento, Reborn», pensó, incorporándose para besar con brusquedad a esa frenética nube.

—Esta vez, no tendré contemplaciones —advirtió, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

—Eso quiero verlo.

Ni con el bebé iba a compartir a su carnívoro, sólo él merecía saborear sus colmillos. Aquella pelea por ese momento, debía esperar.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales_ _ **:**_ Ya te lo había obsequiado en un audio-fic —o al menos una parte—, por lo que decidí terminarlo para ti. Espero que te guste, Kamui, i love u.

El final lo basé en la escena que están todos acostados descansando y anuncian la batalla. Y Dino estaba con Kyoya x'D

Gracias por leer, fantasmas y muertos del fandom de KHR jaja


End file.
